Abroad (Fanfic of Infectee, 감염자)
by allistairlee
Summary: Agents Mara and Kane received word that a group of students would be heading towards West Los Angeles for a "student exchange program." They decided to investigate and unfortunately get caught in a world between transspecies and humans. Meanwhile, Sukgyu and his friends are going on a class trip to LA, but will end up in a fight for their lives there.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

A bus full of high school students pulls up to the curb at Inchon Airport. The bus driver nods his cap to the airport staff. One of them who saw his nodding reaches for his walkie-talkie, and says some code to his crew. The airport staff rushes to the bus and asks the driver to open the luggage compartment, which he did with a push of a button underneath the driving wheel. As the staff helped the driver with the luggages, fifty-three students came out of the bus along with their teachers. They were your normal high school students, just like anyone else. But underneath their normal appearance lies monsters that transform and eat without remorse to their existence and humanity.

They are called transspecies, former humans who have transformed into mutated beings with horns and blades coming out of their bodies and head, extremely elongated limbs, and other unusual deformities. People can become transspecies by drinking a certain liquid found a remote sea cave off the coast on Jeju Island. When most people drink the liquid, it tastes like mineral water but, according to legends, it can also heal people from health ailments. Well, that "healing" healed them beyond the health ailments and made them into hideous beings of some kind. The public does not know about their existence but it is certain that the public should not know or learn about them..

As the students grabbed their luggages, the teacher coughed out loud. Students looked at their teacher and listened to his word, "Ok then. Before we check in, we are going to do a roll call. Just say here when I call you. Got it?"

Everyone said yes and he grabbed out a clipboard and a pen from his backpack and called out students' names. "Han Jinwoo!"

"Here!" Jinwoo called.

"Lee Jungsoo!"

The list kept going and once after they are finished, the group grabbed their belongings and headed into the terminal. As they were walking, the teacher stopped walking and turned around to his students. He said with a sinister grin, "By the way, make sure you got your bar supplements, otherwise this will not be a pleasant flight." Everyone checked their luggages and backpacks to see if they carried at least four chocolate bars in their belongings. Onlookers looked and thought that this was cute and childish, but for them, this is not child's play. If one of the students does not eat their chocolate bar, they will transform into a runaway, a transspecies who transforms beyond recognition and eat anyone, including transspecies, without any regard.

Han Sukgyu was behind of the group and Sohee followed him quickly. Sohee exclaimed with glee, "I cannot believe that we're going to Los Angeles! I heard you could see celebrities at the beach and in the city. Isn't it cool?"

Sukgyu replied shyly, "I guess so." One of his friends jumps behind his back. "Oh come on, Sukgyu. You were really excited to go and maybe you meet that gangsta Ice Cube in Hollywood! You said he's your favorite. We're coming straight outta Korea!" he laughs with Sukgyu.

Sohee's friend comes at them with her earphones and eyes on her phone while sarcastically joking to him, "Yeah, straight outta your mouth." His tone changes, "Hey Junhae. Shut up."

"Fuck you Jungtae and your shitty rap crap!"

Before blood spilled over a joke, Sukgyu enters, "Hey guys, calm down. Look, we're going to Los Angeles for a "field trip" and then after that we'll split up and look for ourselves." His mouth formed into jaws and glazed at Jungtae and Junghae, "Got it?"

They hurried up to their group before they got lost and the teacher told everyone to split up into 4 groups during their time at the airport once after passing security. Sukgyu, Junghae, Sohee, and Jungtae came together easily and decided to head up to the food court. While waiting for Junghae and Jungtae to order, Sukgyu and Sohee talked to each other. Unlike most students and her teacher, Sohee is the only human student in her school. Ten months went by ever since Sukgyu's transformation and Sohee is finally glad that he came back. She was worried about him for so much since she discovered Sukgyu's trait and his monster form. When she first saw him, she was scared of him yet felt thankful for saving her life. Sohee saw Sukgyu crying over his beast form and hugged him. Sukgyu never felt the same as like most transspecies: no guilt, no conscious. For him, this was an eye-opening moment for him for he thought he would never be human but rather a monster. Thanks to Sohee's heart, Sukgyu let go of his predestined thought of forever being a monster and focused on Sohee from now on.

"You know Sohee, it's been ten months and I just want to say that I… uhm."

"Yeah Sukgyu?"

Sukgyu blushed, "Well, you see…"

As they were talking, Jungtae interrupts the two, "Hey guys! There's a change of gate and our plane is about to leave. We gotta go now!" Jungtae screamed. "Meet up with Junghae at gate 33. I'll catch up."

"Shit," Sukgyu said, "Sohee we gotta go. And here's my gift."

"Thanks," she replied. She opened up and was extremely happy and put it in her pocket.

They were rushing, sliding, and jumping over to be at gate 33. And once they got there, they meet up with an angry teacher and his foot tapping. He said, "Where were you?"

"Sorry Mr. Kim." They all said.

"Forget that, we need to board now."

They barely boarded and managed to get to their seat, much to the chagrin of the passengers and their group. As they find their seats, there was a guy behind them, looking at them suspiciously. He noticed their extensors popping from their backs, especially more pronounced from Sukgyu. He whips out his phone and quietly calls his team. "Hey. Be on the lookout for four teenagers on Flight 113. Hannibal out." After he finished his call, he tried to hide his camera inside his jacket, but he bended forward too much and the "snap" sound was heard. One of the flight attendants came up to him and asked him to turn off his phone; he promptly did so, but managed to hide his camera in his jacket without notice. Or so he thought; Mr. Kim saw his move and is very wary about this human. But this human was different from what he expected: a young sky marshal with a badge and gun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Every morning at 4 o' clock, fog would roll over the beaches and by 8 o' clock, the fog would dissipate and clear Pershing Drive, a road that separates between the airport and the beach. Across from the road is an airport: Los Angeles International Airport or also known as with its big gaudy letters, LAX. It was Friday morning at Los Angeles International Airport: the absolute worst time at the airport every single week. Cars with families mushed and gridlocked together with buffoonish hotel shuttles, reckless paparazzi vans, crazy taxi drivers, and incompetent TSA agents outside of the terminals. Outside of the cars, airline crews jostle through the tourists and large families outside of the curb while tourists moan and whine about how this airport is unlike back at their homes. Check-in lines are bedlam in for any outsider, but this was normal in LAX and for Angelenos. There was a building the middle of LAX, behind the air control tower, an iconic mid-century modern landmark with its peculiar flying saucer that landed on its four legs. It's so alien yet so intriguing. The view from the saucer overlooking LAX is gorgeous to the highest extent. Compatriots from exotic nations conglomerated together in a rotating restaurant, enjoying an unobstructed view of Los Angeles from Santa Monica to downtown Los Angeles. The interior was truly contrasting and yet unsettling. The chairs, the tables, and the lighting were stuck in the sixties when "the future" was greatly exaggerated makes the mood truly unsettling but in a good way.

Two people entered from the escalator to the restaurant and sat in the bar: a woman and a man. A bartender came and the duo ordered two drinks: a Pacifico beer and an Americano. She was wearing an army field jacket with black jeans and a white Adidas shoes, while the man wore a sharkskin blazer with a popped white-collar shirt underneath with dark blue slacks and black derby shoes. She drank her Pacifico and brought out a box of cards and opened it to show there were pictures inside. "Requin, here's the package like you said." Requin looked at the package, sipped his cocktail, and smiled at her, "Thank you Mara."

He opened the package and dumps out photos; he was pleasantly grateful for her package and randomly picked up a photo and moved his hand towards her, "This is revolutionary, dear."

Mara sighed, "This has to be the most disgusting find I ever did. I'd rather be in prison for murder than to," she shuddered, "find these damn photos."

"I know dearie but," Requin reached inside his blazer and handed her ten thousand dollars in an envelope, "that was the deal. Here's my payment to you." She grabbed the envelope, counted the cash, and put it inside her field jacket.

Each picture was the size of cassette tapes, all neatly packed in a box of cards. In every photo showed grizzly scenes of mutilated bodies, eyeless heads, blood drained corpses, alien appendages, claws, multi eye monsters and abnormal transspecies. However, there was a group photo of four people and was fairly large than other photos; it was folded at least four times to fit inside the box. It showed three men shaking each other's hand with another person, whose face was smudged. In the back of the photo, two words were written in ink, "USC 2012." Requin gave back the photo to her. "Find them and contact me. I'll handle them."

"What are you going to do?" said Mara.

"Nothing much," Requin chuckled, "They're a promising bunch for humanity. Maybe it's a cure for cancer," he chuckled.

"Cut the crap, what are you really going to do?"

Requin hushed her with his finger, "Now's not the time to talk. Humanity is about to get an upgrade. I'll see you soon and I'll promise you more."

He patted Mara in the back, finished his cocktail, and tipped the bartender. She was left alone with nothing to do but to find these folks. After drinking her beer down to the bottom, she looked over the window that overlooked terminals and planes of LAX. Tapping her fingers on the counter, she peaked inside her jacket: her M9 and ten thousand dollars. "Good enough for the bills," Mara said as she left the bar after tipping for her beer.

Meanwhile, across the Theme Building was the Securities Division building. Inside, small corridors are lined up with neatly ordered cubicles, with their workers managing the chaos in LAX. Cameras are pointed at any directions and telephones ready to be called in case of emergencies. Below the cubicles, there are three interrogation rooms, used for infraction cases to dangerous terrorist plots. No one cannot hear anything that happening below. Each room has a red lamp to indicate when the interrogation starts. In Room 2, the lamp reddens itself and beyond the tiny square window lays bedlam, a whole new meaning of solitary confinement where one can hear its heartbeat.

In every room, it has a wood table that has been gnawed, scratched, knifed, and some pieces of wood are missing. Metal chairs with chains linking from the legs to the floor and two cameras: one in the center of the room and one imbedded into the floor. Today, however, was different; there were officers with their pistols out, aiming to shoot at Room 2. SWAT officers held up riot shields as protection and soldiers hold up their rifles at the room. There was dead silence in the midst of the crowd. A door opened up gently and guns were drawn out with caution. A hand was sticking out along with a voice too.

"It's alright," said the soothing voice before the tone changed abruptly, "BOYS!"

"Open fire!" the captain exclaimed.

Before the first bullet went off, one of the appendages elongated and shot up to the ceiling. The extended forearm went through the light and wires, turning the lights off. Pitch black. No one could see except for the beast. All SWAT members and soldiers were huddling and prepared to fight, alas some creatures are made to see in the dark. This happens to be the beast. The beast's growl can be heard throughout the building and blood-curdling sounds echoed the hallways. Bullets flew through walls, doors, and ceilings while officers and soldiers were being slashed. The beast used its appendages to grab unsuspecting but frightened prey off from the ground and ate anyone it can find. Blood dripped and organs disemboweled one after another while screams being shouted. One soldier was dragged from its feet and hung upside down before being smashed onto the floor repeatedly. Some crawled for their lives after being disemboweled and some were disfigured by the beast's blunt hits. The beast feasted heads of soldiers and officers and spitted out its remains, sometimes without eyeballs. The shear force of the beast was truly frightening, for it was unforgiving to any prey it binged on. After the carnage was over, the killing stopped; the beast is finally satisfied with its destruction. The lights finally came back on when the backup generator was switched on. Rifles were bent, bullet shells laid across the floor, blood splattered across the walls, and bodies were torn apart. The heads had the thousand-yard stare as their life flashed before their eyes, quite literally.

The beast growled and looked around for any other survivors. The beast had a physique of a lion, its tail metallic spine-like tail with its stinger, iron claws merged with muscles wrapped at the palm, and two heads of a snake. In Greek mythology, that would be considered a chimera, but beyond that monstrous appearance lays a cruel deceiving façade. This beast transforms back into a woman with siren like features: young, beautiful, and unpredictable volatility.

She goes back to Room 2 to grab her clothes. Her sneakers were torn apart after her transformation so she grabbed a random foot and took its shoes. Across from the flipped table was her backpack and came with freshly new clothes, just in case for emergencies. Stylish as always, she dons on white motorcycle jacket, black tight jeans, black gloves, and peculiarly, a cream and brown, steel boned corset. Putting on the corset was a hassle for her but it kept her extremities from pushing out. After changing, she walks out of the room and back into the world. She managed to take the elevator back to the 1st floor and no one batted an eye at her. Luckily, the people above did not hear the battle that happened, but suspicions would arise when no officers are retreating to their vehicles. She quickly tries to find a random vehicle to drive and, at an intersection, there was motorcyclist vlogging. She took the opportunity and ran towards the motorcyclist and bashed the GoPro camera on top of his head, knocking him out. She grabbed the dented helmet and tried to readjust it immediately before anybody comes. She threw the body over the bushes and rode away from the scene.

As she fled the scene, she found an alley and parked there. She grabbed her phone insider her jacket and waited for the call. A minute later, the phone ringed and she answered it. "This is Sala."

"You escaped?" the distorted voice said.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just asking. Oh and I just wanna know, and oh how did you feel when you transformed?"

"I feel different," she said as she looked at her transformed hand, "That shot you gave me. It… it was…"

"Don't worry. We'll talk when you're at the safe house. I'll run some tests just to be…"

"Safe?" she replied, "I don't feel fucking safe, I feel terrified. My body. It's eating itself. And you want more tests? These tests are you're creation and it's killing me. Can we," she grunted at the growing cramp in her stomach, "stop this?"

"No we can't. Your progress is showing great scientific breakthrough in human evolution. Don't you realize your full potential? Getting hurt is normal just bear it."

"Fuck you!"

"You know what! You came to me when you're weary and alone and I gladly helped you up and this is how you repay me? With more fucking complaining?! You know what, I should've just killed you when you first came."

She interrupted, "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I fucking dared alright. I could just kill you like the rest of my subjects as collateral damage. But you know what happened? I saw a light in you. That angst, anger, and repression blended perfectly for this new experiment. I just want you to be fucking happy for once. Just once!"

"What happened to Barnes? What about him?"

"Barnes was a pain in the ass. I killed him so I wouldn't have to deal with his bullshit. Just like your mom who left you for dead."

No answer came back from Sala. The caller huffed and calmed down, "Sorry I said that. I tried to, you know, to care for you. I tried to be a father figure but I got ahead of myself. I didn't really mean it. I'm so..." Before he could finish, she hung up the phone. She walked back and forth, all in tears. She panted excessively and crushed her phone into two prices. Why, she thought, did he have to say that? She was always a rebel since birth: orphaned at birth, went through three foster families, never went to college, and worked as a maid for the Mob. She thought these things were nothing, but she never expressed her feelings to anyone except when she met the nice man. He pitied her and took her in, and then he helped Sala into an independent woman. But deep inside she never controlled her emotions that well, and this was the kicker. She punched a brick wall and kicked the motorcycle when she thought of him and his words, but remembered how he was nice when he brought her in. She cannot explain this to herself but barely managed to forgive his outburst. She wiped her tears and dirt on her face and put on her helmet. She picked up her motorcycle and drove off to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Fourteen hours later, they have arrived. Passengers started to unbuckle their seatbelts while the plane was taxiing the runway. Students were either awake or waking up from their slumber looked around and instantly grabbed their phones to take pictures. Sukgyu woke up and saw his three friends talking to each other. "Whar yuh doing?" Sukgryu groaned as he woke up. While rubbing his eyes, Sukgyu saw Jungtae grabbing his backpack under the seat and grabbed a pen and a sticky note. He drew with his left hand covering the note and his friends saw it and giggled at the note. "Not cool, but worth it! I despise Mr. Jung," said Junghae.

"My god, this is what he gets for being sucky ass teacher!" said Sohee.

Jungtae responded, "This is some sweet payback."

He picked up the note and two rows across is the teacher. He was sleeping like a baby and he does not know what's going to happen next. Jungtae poked at Sukgyu and said, "Put it on him. Quick!"

"No, I'm fucking tired."

"Fine, I'll do it."

He looked around if the coast was clear and extended his arm slowly but quickly so he can place the note on the teacher's head. Behind the students was the agent and he was waking up. He rubbed his eyes and saw something weird in the cabin. Adjusting his eyes, he saw an arm with stretching across the aisle covered with claws and reptilian skin. His eyes popped open and mumbled to himself, "What the fuck is that?"

He grabbed his phone from his pocket and took a picture of it. Luckily there was no flash so he took it. When he looked back at the phone, it was a blurry mess. "Fuck!" he said.

He tried to do it again, but the arm disappeared, losing the chance he had. Disappointed, he called someone using the in-flight entertainment remote. He called Mara's number before swiping his credit card to start the conversation, "Mara, it's me."

"Kane, what's up?"

"Can you pick me up? I'll land in an hour."

"What? I'm driving on Robertson and Venice. Can't you use taxi?"

"I would, but I didn't bring cash and my card will be maxed out when I finish this call."

"What? You fucking serious?"

"Yeah, I'm really fucking serious. My credit card suddenly maxed out while I was at Seoul. And now I'm using my debit card to call you."

"Why the fuck did it do that? Were you…You know what, just wait and I'll see you in 30 minutes, got it?"

"Yep. See ya."

Kane hung up the phone and hummed to himself. He looked at his entertainment screen and looked at the total cost of his call: $10.22. Never again, he said to himself. He snapped his fingers for not asking Mara about her deal at work. Kane hoped that the deal went well. For Kane and Mara, they were two agents of the FBI. They are the elite agents for tackling drug and human trafficking, arms smuggling, and other illegal activities.

Meanwhile, across three rows of seats, the teacher woke up after the seatbelt sign was off and saw a sticky note on his forehead. "What the?" He said before he looked at the top of his head, grabbed the sticky note, and screamed, "Who did this?"

Passengers were surprised by the scream and looked at the teacher. Students who heard it saw their teacher and burst out laughing. Pointing at the forehead, the students were giggling at that note. "Mr. Jung, I feel so sorry for you!" one student said. Mr. Jung sniffed the note and climbed over his seat, going after Jungtae. "I know you did this, come here!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ok teacher!"

"Shut up and tell me why you did this?"

"Look, we…"

"Don't you 'look' me. Kid, if you're gonna go far, at least do something creative, not…" he picked up a sticky note and shoved it in front of Jungate, "this!" Mr. Jung then flicked Juntae in the forehead.

"Yes teacher."

"Good. Oh and by the way," Mr. Jung said while bending to whisper at him, "If you do this shit again, I will eat you. Got it?"

"Yes sir." Jungtae shuddered. "Good, now get your shit and go back to your sat."

Mr. Jung let go of his hand off Jungtae's shoulder. Jungtae, feeling relieved yet frightened, went back to his seat to get his backpack. After the upheaval, he disembarked from the cabin and then finally caught up to his friends. "What happened?" said Sukgyu.

"I got caught, that's all. No need to worry, nothing's gonna happen to me."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. I'm damn serious."

Sukgyu looked over Jungtae and sighed with a chuckle, "You lucky bastard."

Sukgyu shrugged his head and turned to Sohee and hold her hand. He looked down flustered and said, "I don't know what to say, but I…uh I,"

"Just stop it and let him be. Besides, it's not your problem."

"I guess so."

Sukgyu looked ahead of himself and tried to let go of his past, especially his dark period when he went mad over losing her to that despicable green haired prick, Bangsu. For what he did to her with his absolute terror on his sweet beloved girl made him lose his humanity and sense of place between humans and transspecies. At the moment when his claws finally grabbed Bangsu's neck, oh how he was satisfied with his catch and squeezed slowly until his neck was crushed. He lost his parents to Bangsu and almost lost Sohee to him again, now not anymore. He can finally be at peace and his parents at peace too.

 **"There are conditions worse than being unable to see, and that is imagining one sees." - L.R.H**

After passing through immigration and grabbing their belongings in the baggage claim, the group passed through customs; one of the custom officers who saw Mr. Jung nodded at him and picked up his walkie-talkie to call someone outside. "Clients are here."

Meanwhile, a bus is waiting outside of the arrivals and the driver inside picked up his walkie-talkie, "Roger, Fleming over."

Fleming got out of the bus and waited for the teacher and his students. Two minutes later, Mr. Jung and his class arrived and said to Fleming, "You know where to take us?"

"Yes sir."

"Thank you."

Fleming then helped to pack the students' luggages in the bus and secretly sniffed his nose to see if there's anyone spying on them. Good, he said to himself meaning there is no one spying on them. Or so he thought. Mara was driving through the arrivals road when she saw police converging at the entrance of the Securities Division Building, all were marked with "Do not cross" tapes, cones, and police dogs. She found that odd that something happened here. Must be a suicide by cop Mara thought. She parked her motorcycle at the waiting area of Tom Bradley International Terminal. She was waiting for Kane to pick him up and luckily she stumbled upon them, the transspecies. Before the flight departed, Kane sent her a photo of Fleming on his phone to see if these transspecies are related and Mara took note of that. She made sure she brought her motorcycle just to easily catch up to them. Mara, however, was worried for not her parking in the taxi lane, but rather she brought two pistols to the airport. She scanned around to see if there are no cops here and looked at her phone for the time and Kane. "Where the fuck are you?" she said quietly while scanning the arrivals hall. Few seconds later, Kane popped out of the arrivals hall with his backpack and hurriedly ran to her. "Sorry about that, Mara."

"Get in," she said as she passed him helmet and a pistol to him. Kane hurriedly put the pistol inside his jacket and tapped Mara's shoulder and they went off. Before they exited, Kane told her about his text earlier and parked next to the bus. In the meantime, Mr. Jung was helping students to find their seats and suddenly he saw that peculiar passenger on the flight, the one that took pictures of him and his group.

He looked more closely at him, and ran up the Fleming and told him to go now. Fleming yelled everyone to sit at his or her seats quickly. Everyone grabbed any seats and Fleming stepped on the pedal. The bus jerked hard and moved across the cars. Cars honked at the bus and ran over a red light. A police cruiser saw this and chased the bus. "This is code 100, we got a bus that ran a red light." The bus driver continued to drive without stopping and jerked a hard right to the Interstate 105 east entrance. Interstate 105 is an 18-mile (30 km) freeway that stretches across the Los Angeles metropolitan area; from El Segundo to Norwalk, this is the worst freeway to get stuck in traffic. Fleming saw an opening and headed for the carpool lane. The bus sustained some damage from cars and debris, but continued like this was nothing. But the bus must not jerk to the left too much or else it will collide with the metro rail tracks.

Mara and Kane let the police go first and then chase them so they can see the bus. When traffic came, Mara said, "Hold on."

Kane clenched his legs and Mara revved up the bike and lane split through the cars. This risky move was a lifesaver if one was a motorcyclist in Los Angeles, infamous for its traffic. They passed through the cars, the police and almost caught up to the bus. Kane said, "Thank god you passed your test!"

She replied cooly, "I know, right?"

Fifteen minutes later, everyone stopped moving; every driver reached the infamous 110/105 interchange. Even Mara can't split that tight squeeze. "Shit!" Mara yelled. Kane looked around and saw the bus. He then jumped out of the bike and grabbed his pistol. "What are you doing?" she said.

"Getting ready." Kane said as he ran towards the bus.

She thought about his reckless action. Fuck, she said, and Mara left her bike to follow Kane. She also carried her pistol too. The traffic was getting on the police's nerves and eventually cops came out of the car and went after the bus. Drivers were honking and yelling at each other what is going on. Some even got out of their cars to see the incoming action. A police code was sent out and unfortunately it brought the media circus to the scene. The bus tried to budge through the cars but it was no use. "Damn! We're stuck!" Fleming said. He turned on the radio and the radio host reported the traffic above, "A taxi just crashed into a dumpster truck which caused a backup at the 105/110 interchange. Now back…"

He turned off the radio after hearing the crash. Mr. Jung looked back and saw the guy on his flight coming towards the bus. He muttered to himself, "That shithead has no idea what has he gone into."

He went up to Fleming, "Fleming, how long until this mess is cleared up."

"Probably 15 minutes, but we'll get there an hour and a half later."

Mr. Jung sighed and sarcastically replied, "Then we should walk by foot."

"You could try." He grinned before losing his chuckle, "No seriously, try. The cops and the guy you mentioned will catch you."

Sukgyu looked at the traffic and went up to Mr. Jung, "What's going on?"

Junghae followed Sukgyu and glanced at Mr. Jung and he nodded to the right; she looked out of the window and saw cops running to the bus."Do something, Mr. Jung!" she said.

"What the hell's going on?" Sukgyu said frantically.

She slammed his head into the window and pushed his head towards the scene, "Look idiot!"

Jungtae's eyes looked at Sukgyu's direction and followed his sight at the cops moving towards the bus. One student said we should kill them. Sukgyu and Sohee looked out at the windows and saw the duo on the motorcycle too. Mr. Jung whisked to the back of the bus and grabbed Junghae and Sukgyu from their seats. Junghae was surprised by the grab, "Hey! What the hell? I know what's going on!" Sohee looked back at Sukgyu, "What's happening?"

Sukgyu said to her, "I don't know. Hey Mr. Jung where…"

"Not now!"

Mr. Jung hastily apologized, "Sorry but now right now. We gotta knock them out!" He looked again, "Ah fuck, the police are chasing us! Now what?"

Mr. Jung got an urgent call from headquarters and his face sunk low when he heard the news. "Mr. Jung, we have bad news for you and I. According to our resources, it appears that we are compromised. Commence Op 40. I repeat Op 40, blackout." The sound of papers being shredded and soldiers screaming inside filled the air with despair. Gunshots and growls grew, people scream and explosions were heard. He turned off the phone, slammed it to the ground, and stomped so hard the floor caved in a bit. This situation has gone from bad to worse.

Mr. Jung went up to the front of the bus and screamed, "Students, our time is up. We got ourselves in a sticky situation and remember I told you not to use your transspecies in public. Well, forget what I said. The FBI is onto us according to HQ."

Impossible. How did the FBI know us? Was our headquarters raided by the NIS? It can't be. All those doubts spurred out by the students are worrying them. The most important question was would they, the humans, release the names that are transspecies? One girl said in denial, "That's not true, isn't it?"

"Sadly it is." Mr. Jung said and turned on the radio out loud, "Breaking news! This is NWLA 2 reporting live that, as of right now, the police, the National Guard and even the FBI are surrounding a bus while in traffic on the 105 and the 110. The main fugitive is known by Korean intelligence services Mr. Kang Su Jung, the head of an infamous organization called the Transspecies International, a secretive but militant organization filled with members of the so called "transspecies" which…" he punched the radio. "What the fuck!"

Someone knocked the bus door, "This is the FBI! You are under arrest!"

One of the students on the bus scanned the area and picked up FBI agents scanning the bus. Mr. Jung saw a student on the floor and yelled, "Gwang, what do you hear?"

Gwang's ear transformed into alien-like appendages of ears and his ears picked up radio conversations, "Sir we got hostages of high school age. What should we do?"

"They aren't hostages. Kill them."

"Are you sure?"

"Do it. That's our orders. Remember, we always attack never defend."

"OK. This is the FBI! You have 30 seconds to surrender or we'll open fire!"

After hearing the conversation from FBI agents, Gwang dropped to knees and said, "We're finished. Game over man!"

Almost all students on the bus were freaking out. Some started to transform, preparing to fight for their lives. Junghae transformed and she blocked the door from being breached. This is the end. Or so it was the end. Sukgyu looked outside and questioned why, why this is happening again. Is he going to be tortured again by the police? NIS? CIA? Or even worse: rogue transspecies themselves? Who gives a damn about them? His anger grew exponentially as well as his appendages: claws, tail, eyes, and other bodily parts. During his transformation, he vividly and terribly remembered when his parents were brutally slaughtered by transspecies and saw his parents' lifeless eyes dropped dead to the floor. Crawling to the corpses, he grabbed his mother's head and his mother whiffed a word to him, "Run." As she closed her eyes, he tried to shake his dad's corpse alas that was useless. They were dead and these transspecies rued the day that brought his humanity from falling apart. This was the moment that he scrapped his humanity and became a transspecies. No more running away and Sukgyu transformed into something tremendously monstrous. He lost his mind after that incident and now never regretted that moment. After a few seconds, he completed his form and was now taller, muscular, and enraged. He lashed out with his claws and obliterated skulls by crushing, punching, and other means necessary. By the time he finished, the damage was already done.

He grabbed his parents like carrying a baby, making sure no damage has done to them anymore. Sukgyu busted a wall with his fist and ran across the night. He left his apartment and found an empty field in the outskirts of Seoul. He dug two graves and placed the bodies in respectable positions. Finding make shift tombstones, Sukgyu broke wooden fences and created two cruxes for his parents; then, laying them gently, he wrote their names with almost legible handwriting. Crying while writing their names, he thought he failed to protect them and was haunted by the ghosts of the people he missed to protect: his parents and friends. Shedding his tears, Sukgyu left the field and vowed to find those who murdered his sanity and rip their goddamn heads off from the face of the earth.

Back to the present, he snapped and let out a demonic roar that even startled Junghae, the fearless one in the group. He ran to the back of the bus while he was transforming into the same beast on the day his parents were killed. Mr. Jung yelled, "Everyone duck!" As the SWAT team approached the rear of the bus, the back of bus burst and explosion of debris and fire ripped through the air. Cops were stunned by this surprise and ducked away from the flying debris. Out of the smoke was a gnarly beast. Everyone was surprised and terrified at the same time. News helicopters tried to see what happened from the explosion. Commuters got out of their cars and ran for their lives. What the hell was going on? The battle just only started.

 **"We're not in Wonderland anymore Alice." - Charles Manson**


End file.
